


失禁play一发完

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 莱妹妹被红发丈夫做到失禁没有铺垫，上来就做，不喜慎入
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 8





	失禁play一发完

刚下机场，吉尔菲艾斯马上插了翅般往家中飞快地赶，但一想到现在已经是半夜，又沉住气放缓了速度。  
莱因哈特已经睡下了，不过吉尔菲艾斯不在身边时她睡得不沉，听到门口有响动就睁开了眼，见是丈夫回了，主动伸出香臂扑进对方的怀里。

吉尔菲艾斯搂着她吻了一会儿，舌头钻进香软的口腔，勾着妻子粉色的软舌缠绵，莱因哈特便靠在红发男人怀里轻喘起来。

清甜的蜜液哺进红发男人嘴里，吉尔菲艾斯情动地吮吸妻子的嫩舌，将莱因哈特一双蔷薇色的唇瓣吮得嫣红，水润的光泽附在精致的唇面上，更显得金发少妇娇滴滴的美艳动人。

连体睡裙下圆润的双乳起伏不定，沐浴过的清香阵阵钻进吉尔菲艾斯的呼吸。他一手揉上娇妻的酥软胸膛，一只手向妻子的腿间探去。

莱因哈特夹住他的手腕，遮遮掩掩的腿间已经湿了，红发男人手指勾住短裤的边缘，丝质布料轻易地从她光滑的腿间滑落。  
男人一边替她脱下一边在她的腿上抚摸，莱因哈特难耐地扭动腰肢，丈夫灵巧的手指将她食髓知味的花唇抚开，不断撩拨她敏感的玉珠，让她的嫩穴里流出更多蜜汁。

金发娇妻不甘被丈夫完全掌控，双手摸索到吉尔菲艾斯的腰际，解下对方的腰带，迫不及待地伸进去抚弄红发丈夫滚烫的勃起。  
吉尔菲艾斯本来就身材高大，下体更是发育完好，早就比他们中学时期初尝人事时还要再大上一圈。但不管吉尔菲艾斯怎么发育，莱因哈特总是一如既往的紧，哪怕早上上班前刚弄完她，下班回来又是那般紧致的滋味。

红发男人捧着莱因哈特的双乳吮吸，一对绵软娇乳的乳首兴奋得越来越潮湿，最后竟沁出奶香般的醇甜。  
吉尔菲艾斯更加爱不释手，将脸埋进妻子酥软的乳房里，用舌尖拨弄、齿贝轻咬，直吸得两粒乳头傲然地挺起，裹着透明的唾液暴露在空气中。

莱因哈特的耳根通红，倒不是因为害臊，她这对软玉做的乳房从发育起便被吉尔菲艾斯尝过，可以说是她年轻的丈夫一手引导着她身体的发育。  
她和红发丈夫之间的情事极为美好，可她身子向来敏感，吉尔菲艾斯又偏好前戏做足再弄她，常常令她没好好受用几下就泄了淫潮。今晚是吉尔菲艾斯出差一周才回，莱因哈特想他想得厉害，纤纤玉手握着坚硬的长物，径直就往腿缝里塞。

见莱因哈特欠干的样子，沉稳的红发男人不免也急切起来，大拇指放在湿润的缝隙上，一下滑进了两瓣娇软的花唇。  
这一指虽然不长，却最为有力，几下便按得娇妻软了腰，两腿自动向两边分了分，好让它继续在里面做“小动作”。

另一只手的食指也趁机钻进来，它灵活地在里面扭动，挠着大拇指按不到的痒处，一齐搅着金发少妇湿滑的穴，黏黏的淫汁流得吉尔菲艾斯两手都是。

吉尔菲艾斯的技巧很好，但什么都比不上他捅进来的感觉。莱因哈特馋他的阳器，馋他的腰力，恨不得让红发丈夫直接进来捅满她的身体，给她解解馋。  
但当她明确下达这个命令时，吉尔菲艾斯反而发狠地抽动手臂，两指绞开她黏腻的穴口，再送上舌头，让她娇颤着达到了今晚第一个高潮。

然后吉尔菲艾斯才捧起莱因哈特的纤腰，让她已经蒙上一层细汗的蜜桃双臀垫在自己的大腿上，扶着勃起的硬物在湿热的穴唇上摩挲。

粉嫩的花唇被他挑逗得色泽嫣红，伞状的顶端一贴在媚肉上，便像被吸住了一般缠绵地研磨，不断发出黏腻的水声。  
粗硬的阳物在娇嫩丰满的唇肉上轻轻拍打，拉出几股细密的银丝黏在两者间。

“还饿吗？想不想吃？”  
红发丈夫一边柔声问着，一边将顶端向炙热的缝隙内压，柱头时不时蹭进去一些。

莱因哈特嘴上说着不吃了，淌着水的嫩穴倒是诚实地将卵蛋大小的顶端吸了进去，吉尔菲艾斯舒爽得叹了一声，胯部轻轻耸动，凸起的柱头便像按摩一样在莱因哈特的体内弹动起来。

这一下又痒又麻，钻得莱因哈特又流出些许淫水，吉尔菲艾斯渐渐用上腰，顶得越发顺畅。  
两瓣娇嫩丰盈的粉唇向外翻开，殷红的玉珠被露出来，肉缝中间插着一根粗壮的阳具，还在不断往里抽送，带出些湿答答的淫液。  
深红色的卷曲毛发上粘着露珠般晶莹的蜜珠，每当他与妻子光洁的下体紧紧相贴，这些粗糙的毛发都会将白嫩的阴部擦得红红的。

红发丈夫大开大合地抽动，捅进深处再提腰一顶，紧致的娇穴讨好着发出咕唧的水声，温热的穴道一次次将整根阳具全部淹没，紧致的媚肉唆着他，像个极为灵巧的小嘴般不断吮吸他的器物。

吉尔菲艾斯真有种被吃掉的感觉，娇妻的媚穴磨他的棍子，吃棒棒糖那样舔；但这根棍子怎么舔都舔不化，越舔越硬，反倒让莱因哈特不停地出水。  
他入得越深越快，莱因哈特的滋味就越好，娇嫩的身子软乎乎的，身上香汗淋漓，穴里的花蕊吐着蜜露涂在柱身上。

吉尔菲艾斯搂着莱因哈特，让她坐到自己身上，不断吮吸着金发恋人清香的唇齿，汲取对方口中的蜜饯。  
两人首尾相连，娇媚的金发少妇少不得动静，主动骑起自己的男人。

莱因哈特是骑马的好手，纤腰又软又灵活，骑在吉尔菲艾斯这匹“温顺”的马儿身上反倒叫她变得狂野。  
她快速地摆起腰，柔软的俏臀抖动着吞吐红发丈夫的肉柱，娇嫩的软穴内滑溜溜又黏糊糊，套弄得吉尔菲艾斯无比爽利。

坚硬的柱头在莱因哈特敏感的肉壁上胡乱地戳，次次蹭到花心，捅得莱因哈特又流出些淫水，淋在吉尔菲艾斯的腿根上湿漉漉的，隐约像又丢了一次。

见妻子娇俏得厉害，吉尔菲艾斯忍不住揉捏她的软臀，在莱因哈特向下坐时用力按下，好让自己再多挤进去一些，敏感的顶端冒着点精水儿送到暖乎乎的花宫里。

骑乘的姿势原本就会让吉尔菲艾斯插得更深，这下更将莱因哈特的双腿打开，花唇完全绽开来，娇嫩的玉珠被压在丈夫深红色的毛发中研磨。  
她不禁抖了抖，象牙般细腻的玉足脚趾缩起来，想并拢双腿，却屡屡被丈夫捅开，粗硬发烫的硕具在她体内搔着，越搔越痒，越搔越麻，越搔莱因哈特的腿缝越火热紧实，让红发男人入得越起劲。

莱因哈特趴在红发丈夫的肩上，又被丈夫放倒，一对绵软的玉乳晃了晃，便被红发男人夺去吸着、咬着，落到滚烫的手心里被肆意蹂躏。

绝妙的酥胸给双方都带来极大的快感，吉尔菲艾斯捞起妻子修长白皙的双腿挂在手臂上，撑在莱因哈特的两侧发力顶弄。  
两瓣娇嫩的穴肉早就被男人搅得淫靡不堪，现在双臀更是因着姿势翘起，直将热乎乎湿答答的媚穴送到男人身下的器具上。

莱因哈特的腹腔被涨硬的硕物塞得鼓鼓的，挺翘的阳具一直捅到她的花蕊，在她紧绷绷的穴道里跳动。涨大的柱头正磨着她最热、最软的一处，少妇酥麻的穴内开始了兴奋的反应，先是间歇性地收缩，然后越来越热、越来越紧，吉尔菲艾斯忍不住喘息起来，双股发力加快了频率继续插她。

每受一下莱因哈特都难耐地娇喘出声，红发丈夫越来越快，金发少妇娇吟不止，挺起背部，双腿不自觉夹住吉尔菲艾斯的腰。  
红发丈夫将她插到了临界点，嫩穴里媚肉筋挛，挤压着硕大的阳具，吉尔菲艾斯却不打算退出去，而是持续抽送，被媚肉夹得得泄出点前精。

莱因哈特绷紧了身子，小穴里倏然涌出黏稠的热流，裹住吉尔菲艾斯直挺挺的茎体。  
红发男人享受得低叹了一声，又渐渐抽动起硕根，在滑腻的穴肉里搅弄。或许是莱因哈特今晚已经丢了几次，身子被干开了，吉尔菲艾斯触到一处滑腻紧绷的区域，不断挺腰向那处撞。

少妇蜜道里正敏感得紧，被丈夫在绝妙点顶了两下，酸酸麻麻，痒痒的带点痛。再被多捅了两下，这处像是通了，干起来爽利无比。  
莱因哈特搂着身上的红发男人，汗湿的火红发梢埋在她胸口，挺立的两粒乳珠戳在男人的面颊上，接着又被含了去。

金发少妇浑身发红，早就里外熟透，红发丈夫仍挑逗她，按着她不准躲，敏感的区域无一幸免。  
快感的闸门被撞坏了一般，蓄积不了多少便争先恐后地往外漏，金发少妇感到腹腔内一阵汹涌的热流袭来，几乎逼得她不能呼吸。濒临窒息的惊恐放大了交媾的快感，莱因哈特推着身上高大的红发男人，惊呼道：“别弄了……别弄了，吉尔菲艾斯……”

正在兴头上的丈夫哪里停得下来，埋在窄穴里抽个不停，迅速将莱因哈特又带上一个高潮。

这阵潮液来得措手不及，有些多，又泄得厉害。莱因哈特酥得浑身瘫软，热流从腿缝里源源不断地淌出去，双臀抖动着，中间杵着的那根时不时抽动，刺激水流的快慢。  
隔了几秒，莱因哈特还没泄完，渐渐发觉自己下腹里空荡荡的，恍然意识到自己是在失禁。嫩白透粉的面颊瞬间涌上血气，忙缩起穴道止住了尿意。

吉尔菲艾斯被她吸得差点交代进去，顾不上箭能不能上弦，热切地抽动起来。莱因哈特却涨红着脸推搡他，死活不准他动。  
红发丈夫的下体躁动难耐，又感到这阵热流暖得非比寻常，低头一看，粉嫩的穴口缝隙潺潺溢出的竟是淡黄色的淫尿。

见莱因哈特被他插到这份上，吉尔菲艾斯越发难忍，搂紧金发妻子娇嫩的身子钻进花穴深处连续抽送了数十下。

莱因哈特哪里还经得住这番捣弄，湿滑的蜜穴被插得绽开，却含着硕大的阳具没法动弹，一滩淫尿硬是断断续续分成了几股才泄完，床单上到处湿答答的。她羞得满脸通红，狭长的双目更是媚眼如丝，勾得吉尔菲艾斯又狠狠干了她两下，提腰顶到花宫里面，囊袋收紧了灌入一泡精水。

浓郁的白浊溢出一些，混杂着少妇穴里的淫汁流出来，阳物拔出时，根部还垂着几滴淡黄色的液滴。  
莱因哈特似是有些难为情，撇过脸轻声说：“你也弄进来。”  
吉尔菲艾斯起初没明白“弄进去”指的什么，随后理解到莱因哈特指的是失禁这回事。

他顿感面上一股燥热，仿佛要污奸了莱因哈特一样，摇摇头表示不肯。金发的娇妻蛮横起来，握着丈夫垂下的硕物，灵巧地撸动一番，半硬的阳根便又精神地竖起。

她打开双腿，抬起俏臀向丈夫的孽根下凑，饱经蹂躏却娇艳欲滴的花唇开合着，邀请吉尔菲艾斯再弄她一次。

红发男人见不得妻子引诱的样子，扑上去搂着又亲又抱，腰一使力钻进暖乎乎的淫穴抽动起来。

莱因哈特哼叫了几声，知道自己体力到了极限，转而挑逗身上的男人，故意说些淫词艳语惹丈夫动情。

柔软的纤腰卸了力，吉尔菲艾斯怎么顶都柔顺地配合。好色的嫩穴吞吃着红发男人的硬肠，渐渐越发贪心，扣着卵蛋般的茎头舔舐会冒水的小孔，吸得啧啧作响。

吉尔菲艾斯感到痛苦又甜蜜，他远远没到爽到失禁的境地，而莱因哈特向来不达到目的誓不罢休，除非他蒙混过去，不忍着，故意泄在里面。

明目张胆污奸了心尖尖上的可人儿的想法又一次浮上红发男人的心头，他羞愧地伏下身子，搂紧金发的娇妻发狠地插。

莱因哈特的嫩穴被插得发烫，水流不止，贴在红发丈夫绷紧的小腹上留下一片片水痕。

发泄过一次的丈夫没法立刻到第二次，他只得暂时不体恤娇妻已经丢过几次的身子，用最能刺激自己的方式在妻子身上发泄。

坚硬的柱头一次次捣入花蕊，莱因哈特难耐地娇呢，圆润的双乳被红发丈夫反复把玩，乳房上被吸出几枚暧昧的红痕。  
射精的刺激感渐渐充盈了吉尔菲艾斯的下腹，他难以自持地低喘，咬着莱因哈特细嫩的颈侧，捅进娇妻的嫩穴里酣畅地释放出来。

起初是精液，一股股的，有些凉，洒在滚烫的穴道里；紧接着和被射精是不同的感觉，滚烫的热液有力地冲击进来，立刻注满了金发少妇的淫穴，浇得她娇吟不止，媚肉抽动着将丈夫的精尿挤出缝隙。

莱因哈特酡红着两颊，忍受丈夫灌进她下体的汁液，平坦细嫩的小腹紧绷绷的，似乎她又要尿出来了一般。  
但失禁时的羞臊攫住了她，她下意识地收着小穴，不肯放出吉尔菲艾斯留在里面的精尿。

吉尔菲艾斯也羞赧不已，立刻用力抽她，逼迫妻子打开蜜穴，一手按着妻子细嫩的下腹，让莱因哈特又急又惊地泄了身，竟分不清是自己的还是吉尔菲艾斯的，似是混在了一起。

酣适后的红发丈夫缓了缓，侧过脸看向身旁紧贴着他的妻子，金发娇妻软趴趴地躺在湿漉漉的床单上，两只雾蒙蒙的冰蓝色眼睛羞怯又满足地看着他。  
红发丈夫心头涌出说不尽的浓稠爱意，抱起昏昏欲睡的妻子走进洗浴室。


End file.
